Switched
by Moogiuh
Summary: When Master and Crazy Hand leave the Smash Mansion for a month, the Smashers find a machine that lets them swap bodies with any other Smasher. What crazy things will they get into when the hands are away? DISCONTINUED... for now!
1. Pit and Princess Peach

Master Hand glanced at the machine in his office. He didn't know how or when it got there, but he was determined to find out what it did.

"OoH, wHeRe DiD yOu GeT tHaT mAcHiNe?" Crazy Hand asked in a really weird tone. His fingers twitched and turned in anticipation.

"Why are you asking me? I'm the one trying to figure out who's machine it is!" He responded sarcastically. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he grumbled.

"Oh, hey Master Handy Dandy!" Peach called him his nickname that she gave him. "You want some coffee?" Crazy Hand grabbed the cup from her and cackled.

_When will that girl learn,_ Master Hand thought. _Hands can't drink coffee!_ Crazy Hand poured the coffee all over him self.

"Is there anything you need, Handy Dandy?" Peach asked cheerfully. Master Hand looked at the machine, then back.

"Well, if you can watch over this machine while Crazy Hand and I go away for a month without touching it, then yes, there is something I need!" The giant hand watched her expression. She just kept smiling.

"Of course I will, Handy Dandy! Leave it to me!" Peach shoved past him and sat on one of his office chairs. "Just go, you can trust me!"

"Ya MaStEr HaNd, YoU cAn TrUsT pRiNcEsS pEaCh, yOu KnOw!" Crazy Hand laughed. This only made Master Hand more angry.

"Fine. If anything happens though, you'll be on garbage duty tonight..." he took one last look at his office before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Yo Pit!" Red approached the angel, who was busy watching Falco and Wolf play Star Fox 64. "I need chu to do a favour for me!" Pit looked up at him.

"What _kind _of favour?" He asked wearily. "Is it something along the lines of 'Potty Train Ivysaur?' How about-"

"No, silly! I need you to keep an eye out on Squirtle. You see, I accidentally lost his Pokeball... and since I don't have any extras, I need to make sure he doesn't escape while I'm out buying more!" Before Pit could reject, Red handed him the Squirtle and left.

"Wait... is it even possible to lose your own Pokemon's Pokeball? Or is this some lame joke the author came up with?" Pit mumbled to himself. "Whatever, I'm stuck with Squirtle... great."

"Squirtle Squirtle!" The Pokemon exclaimed. Pit sighed as he brought the Pokemon to the dining room. Many of the Smashers were in there. Pit sat down next to Ness, who was busy talking with Lucas.

"Hi, Pit! Why are ya holdin' Red's Squirtle?" Popo was sitting across from him. Pit sighed heavily. Him and the blue Ice Climber never really got along, and tended to argue quite a lot.

"Dude, he told me to watch it while he was gone-"

"No way!" Popo interrupted him. "You stole him, and I'm gonna prove that!" He took out his hammer and banged the table as hard as he could. It had startled Squirtle so much he jumped out of Pit's grasp and fled.

"Hey, Squirtle! **WAIT**!" Pit got up from his seat and charged after the Pokemon. He knocked his head off of a few walls before finally catching it. The two went flying and bashed into Master Hand's office door, causing it to fall over. Peach, who was busy being in a daze, quickly reacted.

"_**PIT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE IN LIKE THIS?**_" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs. Squirtle landed on her head all of a sudden, causing her to leap in the air.

"Squiiiiiiiiiirr rrrrttttttlllll lleeeeee!" Squirtle screeched as Peach flung him into the nearby table. He didn't seem unconscious, but he was dizzy. Pit and Peach stared at each other for a long minute. Finally, Pit turned his attention to the machine, whose door was open, behind her.

"Ooh! What's that?" He asked. "Can I look at it?" Peach slapped him really hard, making his cheek feel like it was burning. "I... think I can take that as a no... but what does it do-"

"I dunno? And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you now!" She pulled out her frying pan and was about to hit him when Squirtle got up again and banged into Pit's legs. He bumped into Peach and they both went flying into the machine.

"Ack! We've gotta get out!" Peach said annoyingly. Pit smirked as he closed the door on purpose. The machine stirred and shook for a moment before a light flashed heavily in the room.

* * *

"Ike, do you know where Pit went?" Roy asked the blue-haired swordsman. "I haven't seen him since he ran after Squirtle."

"Watashi wa kare ga daijōbu desu negatte i masu. Kare wa tsūjō, saisho no hito no dinā no tēburu ni tsuku koto desu!" Marth exclaimed.

"What you say?" Ike groaned at Marth's limited English knowledge.

"He said that he hopes Pit is okay since he is usually the first person to be at the dinner table!" Roy said sarcastically. Ike groaned.

"Not my fault for not knowing Japanese! Still, it is a question... where is he?" A sudden shriek could be heard from down the hallway.

"What was-a that?" Luigi asked with a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Gah! Lemme find out!" Young Link exclaimed.

"No, I wanna find out!" Toon Link poked at the other Link.

"Ugh, you both can go find out all you want!" Zelda groaned. The two Links glared at each other before running down the hallway.

* * *

"_AUGH! I FEEL WEIRD!_" Pit exclaimed as he felt his chest area. "What the heck happened?" He looked over at 'Peach and gasped. She was in his body.

"Why... do I feel so... manly?" She wondered. 'Pit' approached her and for the fun of it, slapped her really hard.

"Ouch, Pit! Why'd you do that...eek!" Peach stumbled backwards as she saw Pit in her body, ready to extract his leg. "What happened?"

"Hm, maybe the machine swaps bodies!" Pit screamed in surprise. Peach stood still for a brief moment before finally realizing something.

"If you'll excuse me... I'm gonna go FLY!" She ran towards the front door of the mansion. Pit stared in disbelief. He suddenly noticed two short figures coming around the corner.

"MISS PEACH!" Toon Link yelled. Pit stumbled onto her...I mean, his back. "We were wondering what that screech was!" Young Link came beside Toony and began to laugh at Pit.

"What a scaredy cat! Man, she just keeps getting blonder by the second!" Young Link and Toon Link high-fived each other. Pit's face turned red. Getting up from where he was sitting, he used the highest voice possible.

"Links! What would make you NOT respect your caretaker?" He said loudly. Toony backed into Young Link. "Why would you treat the simply AMAZING cook like this when all she does is care for you!"

"Er.. Miss, we, I mean, I.. well-" Young Link shuddered.

"-THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE!"

"Ack! We're very sorry, Miss Toadstool!" Toony's eyes shuddered.

"Thank you. Now, if you want to have dessert tonight..." Pit's eyes widened.

"Yes, Miss Toadstool, what is it, Miss Toadstool?" Toony and Young Link glared at each other with scared looks on their faces.

"Hm... _get back in the kitchen and make me a sammich!_" Pit exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, Miss Toadstool, right away, Miss Toadstool!" The two Links hurried away into the kitchen, where they began to cut bread and other ingredients. When he knew he was by himself, Pit smiled as he brushed blonde hair from his face.

"That. Was. EPIC WIN!" He hurried into the kitchen with the Links and began to prepare desserts.

* * *

"So, you are... Peach, not Pit?" Red was surprised to see Peach about to jump off of the roof of the Smash Mansion. "And.. do you know where Squirtle is?"

"Dunno," Peach shrugged. "I last saw him in Master Hand's office, but he's probably somewhere else by now." She took another look at Red.

"You're joking about attempting to fly, right?" Red sighed. "Just some prank you're trying to pull?"

"H*ll no! I'm gonna try to fly no matter what!" Peach extracted her wings as she leaped off of the building. She screamed as she swooped down over Red's head.

"Oh gosh... Peach!" Red tried to catch up with her. She quickly dodged a tree as she began to fly a little higher every second. She couldn't believe she was flying.

"Wooooooooohooooooooo!" Peach exclaimed as she did a U-Turn around a bush. She tried to slow down, but she couldn't stop as she bashed into Red and they both fell over. They looked at each other for a moment as they heard chatter and footsteps approaching.

"Pit! Are you okay?" Lucario approached the two of them before sensing their auras. _Wait a minute,_ Lucario realized._ Isn't Pit's aura a little bit darker?_

"Aw, jeez Peach, that was AMAZING!" The two of them couldn't stop laughing. Lucario gasped, causing the angel to glance at him.

"**P-P-PEACH!**"

* * *

"So you are-a saying that the machine-a in Master Hand-a's room swaps bodies?" Mario asked the two upset Smashers at the dinner table. Pit had messed up badly on the ice cream by putting them in the oven by accident, which the others quickly noticed.

"Well, er, I guess you could say that.." Pit gulped as he ate through the sandwich Toon and Young Link made him.

"Look, Mario, sweetie, this machine isn't dangerous, I mean-"

"Look-a princess! You could've died from flying off-a Smash Brothers. Can I-a say that-a isn't dangerous?" Mario glared at his supposed girlfriend in some guy's body in sadness. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Mario, this could pose as a new interesting thing for Smashers to do. I mean, being able to be your friend for a day or two is pretty cool, you know.." Pit's eyes gleamed. Mario paused as he stared into space.

"Fine. Until Master Hand-a gets-a back, Smashers can-a go into the machine-a and test it out-a. _But_-" Mario emphasized but a lot. "-but if anything disturbing a-happens, we will have to-a destroy the machine-a. Well, after everyone is in their-a rightful bodies. Is that-a clear?"

"Yes, sir, it is quite clear." Pit winked at Peach, who smiled back. "We'll keep everything under control."

"Okay. Now, who is-a up for a match-a?" Mario suddenly realized that the room was empty, and all the Smashers who were listening were heading for Master Hand's office to check out the machine. Mario took a deep breath.

"They can-a go in it all they-a want-a. But one thing for sure-a is that unless they can-a drag me inside the machine-a in my sleep-a, they'll never see me enter that stupid piece of junk-a!"

* * *

**Woo, first chapter done! :D**

**Anyway, this is another choosing fic. What I would like you guys to do is pick two characters you would want to see in switched bodies. I don't want you guys choosing Pit and Peach right now, and Mario is getting my choice. I might reuse the characters a second time for now, but for now, only choose characters once, unless you have multiple suggestions!**

**This is Moogi(uh) signing off 'til Chapter Two!**


	2. Captain Falcon and Toon Link

Captain Falcon watched his surroundings proudly. He was standing right by Master Hand's office, where people were looking at the machine. They were told not to go in yet, hence the reason a lock was wrapped around it.

"Jeez, what's the point of a machine where you can be someone else?" Captain Falcon muttered as he gulped down a can of 'Falcon Punch'. The strong tastes of fruit punch filled his mouth. "What if you're already perfect?" Samus in her Zero Suit scoffed as she walked past him.

"Who said you were manly enough to even exist?" She grumbled as he tried to step in front of her.

"But Sammy, didn't you say you planned on dating me?" Captain Falcon thought of a few ways to flirt with her, staring absentmindedly into space.

"Wait, are we really the same species? Besides, I'm going to Snake's dorm room he shares with Sonic, not that it matters. If you get to know Sonic, he isn't really that bad-"

"Argh, that **STUPID HEDGEHOG! WHY I OUGHTA-**" Samus quickly pulled out her Paralyzer and shot the F-Zero pilot with it. Using her superhuman speed, she ran around the corner and out of Captain Falcon's sight. "Darn... almost had her, I think." Captain Falcon slumped down on the wall behind him. "Why don't the girls here like me?"

"Because you know nothing about them," Toon Link told the F-Zero pilot as him and Young Link approached him. Captain Falcon certainly didn't take it as a complement.

_"__FYI, I KNOW LOTS ABOUT THE LADIES. NOW GET OVER HERE, WIMP!" _Captain Falcon screamed as he ran after Toon Link, who charged into Master Hand's office. Bumping into a few chapters, Toon Link approached the machine with the lock when he heard someone yell behind him.

"FALCON KICK!" Toony barely dodged the kick as Captain Falcon kicked the lock, causing it to disintergrate. Toon Link shuddered. Captain Falcon brought his fist back.

"Faalcoooooooooon-" Before Captain Falcon could finish his phrase, Toon Link tugged on his leg and pulled him into the machine, whose door had opened all of a sudden. "PAWNCH-NYA!" Young Link had his back on the door, hoping to keep it closed.

"What the... Young Link, what are you doing?" Nana asked the Link. Young Link ignored Popo and felt the machine shaking. It jumped around for a moment before flashing brightly.

"If I were to tell you Toony and Captain Falcon were in here, would you believe me?" Young Link quietly walked away from the now silent machine and dragged Nana out of the office.

* * *

"I hear this new body swap thing has been getting quite popular.. you know, even though Manaphy can do that naturally," Mewtwo remarked. Ness and Zelda glanced at each other.

"Well, I get the feeling that being able to switch bodies anytime you want is a lot better than playing Brawls for hours on end before Manaphy appears the one time during the match and swaps you and someone else for less than a minute!" Ness remarked.

Zelda ignored the Psychic kid. "He is right, but... I just get nervous on what people might do while in someone else's body, like, say, making out-"

"Is this really the time to mention thins like _that_, Zelda? Ness groaned. Suddenly, an ear-aching scream filled the room they were in.

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEELLL LLLLLLLPPPPPPPP PPP!**_" Captain Falcon called out. Mewtwo face-palmed himself while Ness felt an anime sweatdrop on the side of his head.

"Oh noes!" Assist Trophy Jill screeched. "Captain Falcon is in trouble! I must save him!" Zelda began murmuring something and Jill stared at her. "Right... wait, Captain Falcon needs help? What the heck?"

"Someone probably stole his box of Falcon Punch," Ness sighed. "I don't see what's so great about it, though. It's WAY too strong for me!"

"This place is weird!" Jill yelled. "I'm gonna go do my Assist Trophy duties instead!" She left the room as fast as possible.

"Guys, should we check to see what's happening?" Mewtwo asked. Zelda and Ness both nodded in agreement as they ran straight for Master Hand's office.

"Captain Falcon, are you alright?" Zelda asked around the corner of the office. When she looked over she couldn't believe her eyes. "Wait.. **WHAT**_** ARE **_you trying to do to poor Toon Link!" The trio saw what 'seemed' to be Captain Falcon strangling Toon Link, but in reality, it was the opposite.

"Guh, Zelda, help me!" Captain Falcon yelled from Toon Link's body. "I'm a distorted 3D thing!" Zelda felt as if she were going to pass out. Toon Link was headbutting the cel-shaded warrior, which made both of them feel sick.

"Now I know what people meant when they said I have a big head!" Toon Link inquired. "But who cares, the chance to beat up Captain Falcon is awesome!"

Ness caught the collapsing princess. "Don't worry, Zelda, you know it isn't permanent. Now put a smile on your face, since this moment isn't something to be frowning about!" He and Mewtwo laughed at the sight of Captain Falcon being kicked hard in the face and sent into the wall.

"Ah, how I wish the others were here to see this, but they're busy doing... well... nothing." Mewtwo crossed his arms and smirked.

* * *

Captain Falcon sat at the dining room, waiting for breakfast. It was the morning after he was swapped with Toon Link, and after getting laughed at from his roommate Samus, he wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Toony, I can't believe you got switched with CAPTAIN FALCON of all people!" Young Link exclaimed. "Man, you must feel awesome.

Toony nodded. "Feels weird at the same time though. I feel a little... too realistic for my liking." The kitchen doors suddenly opened and Pit, still in Peach's body, walked out with two trays of food.

"Breakfast is served!" He called out. "Now eat and don't complain, I never want to cook alone again unless my life depends on it!" He then left for his dorm room.

"Hey, Toon Falcon. Still mad, I suppose?" Samus giggled. She sat down across from him as he listened to the two Links conversing with each other.

"Quit it, Sam. I'm emotionally depressed right now," he muttered.

"That... didn't really make sense you know." Samus noticed Mario walk in and watched as he came up to Pikachu and tried to start a conversation.

_Hm, there's gotta be an upside of being Toon Link other than a sword,_ Captain Falcon thought. _Wait a minute? Where does Toon Link store his unlimited bombs?_ Captain Falcon looked down behind himself and pulled out a bomb from... wait, do you really wanna know?

"What's with the bomb?" Samus asked through a mouthful of toast. Captain Falcon sighed.

"I have a crazy idea, and it might be a funny one, too!" Captain Falcon lit up the bomb, but how will not be mentioned. He took a swing, and another, and another. Finally, he chucked a bomb as hard as he could, bashing into Mario's head. The plumber fell backwards into Pichu.

"What-a the hell was-a that for!" Mario grumbled loudly. "Get over here-a Toon Link, I mean, Captain-a Falcon!" Mario began to ran after Captain Falcon, but he was already pulling off the air vent in the room. Barely fitting his head inside, Captain Falcon climbed in and pulled the vent back on, laughing as he began to crawl through the main air vents that connecting throughout the entire Smash Mansion.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Sonic sighed. "Everyone's favourite plumber said a non-kid appropriate word!" A few whispers could be heard from the other Smashers. Mario, who was extremely ticked off, stormed away from the dining room.

* * *

Captain Falcon watched Snake's every movement from the vent in his room. He seemed to be preparing himself (no Ike puns intended) for his date with Samus.

_Hm,_ Captain Falcon wondered. _Snake wearing a tie, eh? How... different. Anyway, I need to find something bad about him in this room._ He took notice of all the 3rd party consoles in the room. There was an Xbox 360, but it appeared beat up and it was still flashing the Red Ring of Death. Sega consoles were lined up on the shelves, and under it were all 3 Playstations.

"Needs more Nintendo, jerk!" Captain Falcon screeched loudly. Snake turned his attention to his air vent, but Captain Falcon was already gone.

"That son of a b*tch," Snake muttered. "Where did he go?"

Captain Falcon, who could hear Snake talking, didn't want to answer that as he continued to climb through the vents until he came to a room in particular: The Living Room. The first thing he noticed was the older Link encountering the two other Links. Toon Link was trying to explain why he was Captain Falcon, but it didn't work well for Link.

"Look, old Link, it's true!" Young Link tried to persuade him. Older Link didn't listen, and tried to attack. But that wasn't what Captain Falcon was turning his attention to. He was glancing at Kirby and Ganondorf, who, while they looked normal, didn't exactly _seem_ normal.

"Let's barge into this party, shall we?" Captain Falcon whispered as he knocked the air vent down, causing it to bounce off of Ganondorf's head. He jumped down on top of him and glared. The Links only gasped at the sight of Captain Falcon, or in older Link's case, Toon Link. Link wanted to yell at 'Toon Link' and grab him away, but his lack of ability to talk didn't help much.

"Er... sorry Ganondork-er, dorf. Didn't mean to jump on you, I think." Captain Falcon winced. Ganondorf took one look at Captain Falcon and smiled as he cheered something unexpected.

"Poyo!"

* * *

**Chapter Two is already done now! And, as you can see, I've been making use on suggestions already. So thanks to those who review and give me suggestions on who to swap! If I haven't gotten to your suggestion, don't worry. I just need a good time to place it in the story.**


	3. Ganon and Kirby Meta Knight and Lucas

Captain Falcon in Toon Link's body knocked into his counterpart Toon Link. The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Ganondorf, did you just say... poyo?" Toon Link gasped when he realized the truth. Ganondorf smiled happily and giggled, looking around for something to eat. 'Lucas' was watching the whole scenario.

"Yes, Kirby is indeed in Sir Ganondorf's body," Lucas remarked. The three Links glared at him.

"By the sounds of the way you just talked, you clearly aren't Lucas." Young Link sighed. 'Lucas' rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am! How can you not think I am the one and only Meta-err... okay fine, I'm Meta Knight in Lucas' filthy human body." Toon Link stared at him in amazement.

"How'd you get Lucas in that machine? Even Ness tried to get him in but he keeps cowering under his bed!" Toon Link laughed. Older Link couldn't stop staring at one of himself, suddenly in the body of Captain Falcon.

Ganondorf's laugh echoed in the room as the pink puffball joined the group. Kirby looked at him in amazement. "I see you are all shocked to see me like this, eh? Well, let me explain..."

Meta Knight growled. "Not right now, doofus!"

"It all started when Kirby and Lucas were looking at the Brawl Tier List in Master Hand's office-" Ganondorf paused. "I.. guess this isn't something I should be mentioning and instead I should use my new powers as Kirby!" Meta Knight was about to respond but instead tried to pull Kirby back away from the group.

"Argh, not... strong... puff... low tier... gah!" He struggled as he pulled the heavyweight Gerudo who was busy eating a package of chocolate bars. Ganondorf slowly opened his mouth and began inhaling like a vacuum cleaner.

"Oooowaaaahhh!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he and the 3 Links were sucked into Ganondorf's mouth. Pondering for a moment, he then swallowed the four of them, but it made no difference to his appearance. Kirby choked on a piece of chocolate.

"That Bottom Tier scum. When will he learn?" Meta Knight grumbled as he made sparks fly from his hand. "Hm... it does seem a bit interesting to be Lucas, not that I wanna be him, but-"

"Meta Knight! Quit talkin' to yourself and get us outta here!" Young Link yelled.

"Yeah, I dun wanna be here anymore!" Captain Falcon cried. "It's creepy here!" Meta Knight took one glance at Ganondorf.

"Sigh, you know, I think I'm just going to go look for that kid who's in my body. Hopefully he didn't die or anything like that." He grabbed a hold of Kirby's long leg and dragged him to the dorm room hallway.

Link screamed. He wished he could tell Ganondorf to let him go, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Finally, I got revenge on those three green pests... and my once clone!" He cackled loudly.

"Hey! You're the clone of me, not the other way around!" Captain Falcon kicked the inside of Ganondorf's stomach.

"Well, I _was _the clone, but not anymore!" He began to make his way to his dorm room. The Links kept trying to stab his insides with their swords.

"Oh, how I wish I could still Falcon Punch..." Captain Falcon sobbed. This suddenly gave Toon Link a great idea.

"Is... is it easy to Falcon Punch?" He asked. Captain Falcon nodded.

"Of course! All you need to do is bring your fist back, then launch!" Captain Falcon watched as Toon Link began to bring his his back by his head. "Falconnnnn..." Meanwhile, Ganondorf was busy telling everything to Bowser.

"You swallowed **ALL** the Links _**AND**_ Captain Falcon! _Genius!_" Bowser patted him on the back. Ganondorf chuckled.

"It's nothing really, I gotta say I'm quite proud of myself-"

"_**PAWWWWNNNCHHHHHH!**_" Toon Link's fist punched Ganondorf's insides with a falcon-shaped fire forming from it. Ganondorf hurled at Bowser as all the Links and Captain Falcon came charging out and knocking over the giant Koopa. They felt a sign of relief as they ran for outside.

Bowser moaned as he got up. "Remind me to never listen to you again," he mumbled as he saw the escapees escaping. They eventually stopped when they got to the front of the Smash Mansion. They stayed silent for a minute before Link colapsed to the ground, bursting with laughter. The younger Links hugged each other as Captain Falcon held his fist in the air.

"Toony, that was the BEST Falcon Punch I've ever seen done without I myself doing it!" He exclaimed happily. Toon Link celebrated with him.

"Man, I never felt this pumped in my ENTIRE life! I wanna be you for eternity!" He began to dance around cheerfully. Captain Falcon laughed.

"Ha, it's fun to be you, kid. But we have jobs at our real places. Still, we have ONE month before the hands get back!" Young Link looked carefully at Captain Falcon.

"Weren't you the one complaining about being Toon Link in the first pla-oh, never mind." He realized that everyone was ignoring him instead. "I'll just go back inside now," he mumbled as he left the three excited Smashers outside.

* * *

"Help! I can't get off of the tree!" Lucas screeched. He was in Meta Knight's body, and he certainly wasn't used to it yet. Ness, Red and the Ice Climbers tried to shake him out of the tree, but they didn't have any luck.

"How did you get in there in the first place?" Red asked. Lucas didn't want to answer, but he had to.

"I kinda wanted to see what flying was like, but then I went too high and fast, causing myself to get stuck on a branch..." he groaned.

Ness sighed. "Then fly back down! It won't kill ya!"

"That's what you think, but I'm afraid of heights!" The startled kid announced.

Popo laughed. "You're missing out on a **LOT**, kid. Heights are the life for Nana and I! Now, quit being wimpy and get down!" Popo whacked the tree with his hammer. Ness glared at him while red, blue and yellow circles flowed around his hands. "Er... sorry for calling you a wimp, Lucas, but you've gotta get down sometime!" The circles stopped. Popo sighed in relief.

"But... I'm just scared!" Lucas felt the branch begin to snap. At that moment, Meta Knight arrived at the scene, abandoning Kirby who was busy raiding the fridge. He ran up to the others, almost tripping in the process.

"I see your friend is in a sticky situation," he remarked. "Just hope he doesn't wreck myself, I mean, you know... heh." He felt a little embarrassed as Nana stared at him oddly.

"Wait, can I ask what happened to have you and Lucas switch?" Red asked curiously.

"Well, it started with the tier list, along with Ganondorf and Kirby. Let's just say Mr. Dorf was really ticked off since he only remembered the tier list with _Captain Falcon_ as bottom tier-"

Ness shuddered. "Too much tourneyf*g info for me. Just move on." Meta Knight didn't say anything about being interrupted.

"Anyway, Ganondorf got really mad and tackled me into the wall. Kirby and Lucas tried to help, but they got flung to the side of the machine."

"Typical of Ganondorf to do that," Popo implied. "But how did you guys get in the machine?"

"I accidentally Mach Tornado'd everyone into it..." Meta Knight said, trying to sound sarcastic. The four kids only stood there.

"Wow, well that was stupid." Popo teased. "Anyway, we need you to help get Lucas out of the tree so-"

"PK FIRE!" Meta Knight sent a blast of fire from his hands at the tree, causing the trunk to fall apart a piece at a time.

The Ice Climbers murmured to each other. "Of course he's prepared," Popo moaned. "He's Meta Knight, what do you expect?" Nana replied. _I know what you two are saying!_ Popo gasped as Meta Knight's voice echoed in his head.

"Haha, fooled you two, didn't I?" He smirked. Ness ignored the somehow joyful kid. After a few minutes, the tree was finally low enough for Lucas to hop down. As he did so he shuddered in pain.

"Never again," he mumbled. "Never. Again." Ness put his hand on what would've been his shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry, Lucas. You'll get used to it. Somehow." Ness giggled. Surprisingly, Lucas giggled with him. Meta Knight nodded before beginning to head inside.

"It's dinnertime, and Pit's cooking again," he sighed. "Well, he isn't _that _bad, but he messes up quite often." The others followed the tier loving Meta Knight into the Mansion for dinner.

* * *

"Ack! This tastes like sewage!" Jigglypuff complained in perfect English. "What did you do to it, Pit?" She held out the plate of berry stew for him to check. He pulled Peach's blonde hair out of his face.

"Er, I guess I accidentally used Falcon Punch instead of water-"

"How can you mistake punch for water?" Jigglypuff screeched. **"THIS IS NO EXCUSE MEANIE!"** She punched Pit's leg really weakly. Pit pretended to be depressed.

"Oh, how I am so dearly sorry for it.. NOT!" He quickly ran back for the kitchen to prepare dessert. Jigglypuff groaned as she picked at her slice of strawberry bread Pit accidentally made.

"Hello, my dear," Meta Knight approached the pink Pokemon. She stared at him for a second before remembering why he was Lucas.

"Oh, hey there Meta Knight!" She huggled him tightly, even though it was a human body. "Wassup?"

"Ah, the usual. Getting used to this... body though." He looked across the room to see Lucas using his sword as a knife to cut his omelette in pieces. Ness and the Ice Climbers watched him as they stuffed their mouths with steak and eggplants.

"Sweetie, it doesn't matter. I honestly think you fit well as Lucas!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Really?" Meta Knight stood proudly.

"Hah, not really, but you would make a good replacement for Lucas." She offered him a piece of her bread, but he shook his head.

"I'm trying to get through this.. tomato mess. I honestly don't know what it's supposed to be, and whether this came from the kitchen or the bathroom..."

"**HEY!**" Pit screamed. "**QUIT INSULTING MAH COOKIN' OR YOU AIN'T GETTIN' DESSERT, META KNIGHT!" **Meta Knight scoffed at the way Pit talked.

"Oh well," Jigglypuff sighed enthusiastically. "At least tomorrow will be a better day... with more body swaps!"

* * *

**Chapter three finished. Oh, and sorry if any of my jokes seem... weird. I don't find myself to be a very good joke-teller, but no matter. I just can't believe I managed to update the story with two decent sized chapters!**

**On another note, if you see any spelling errors like colour or flavour, don't bother mentioning them. I'm Canadian so sometimes there's an extra u or things like that. Just a note before we head into the next chapters later on!**

**PS (again): Yes, I'm aware I said Ganon instead of Ganondorf in the chapter title. You can blame title restrictions for that one!  
**


	4. Red's Date

**For all you Yaoi haters, never fear. Even though the title sounds Yaoi-ish, it isn't exactly romance. Well, just keep reading to find out.**

* * *

Meta Knight carefully watched as Captain Falcon, still in Toon Link's body aproached him.

"Look, man. I need to ask you to do something for me..." He whispered. "You see, Samus agreed to go out on a date with me and-" Meta Knight gasped, stopping him from talking.

"S-Samus! I thought she hated you!" Meta Knight held up Lucas' stick. Captain Falcon only glared. "Er, if you were trying to ask Lucas for date advice, then you have issues."

"No, but you.. are Lucas, you know-"

"Yes yes, I know that! Except I could probably set you up much better, alright? Just visit me later at say, 4 PM. 'Kay?" Meta Knight grumbled. Captain Falcon nodded as he left for his dorm room.

Meta Knight glared around the room. "Wasn't Samus in deep love with Snake..?"

* * *

"What do you mean I'm on a date with Captain Toon Falcon!" Samus screeched. "I can't go looking like this!" Her and Red had swapped bodies, and since it was only once a day per person, she had to be him for the rest of the day.

"Well... I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't say anything but he just took it as a yes!" Red held his chest area cautiously. "Man, these are **huge**! At least I'm in your Power Suit..." Samus shuddered.

"No matter. Snake is busy in his world, so you're on a date with Captain Falcon." She smiled.

"But I can't go on a date! I don't wanna be gay!" Red shook her shoulders violently.

"Well, you technically aren't gay, since you're in my body, which is feminine."

"That doesn't count! I don't wanna kiss him!"

"Well, I ain't going on a date with my worst enemy. And besides, if he tries to kiss you, just kick him!" Samus held his three Pokeballs up high. "So, you're going on the date or else."

"Or else _what_?" Red grinned. Samus took a glance at the river that flowed beside the Smash Mansion, then the Pokeballs.

"You want me to throw 'em in the river? Okay, I'll go do that now-"

"No!" Red tugged the Pokeballs from her arms. "Anything but that!" He paused. "Fine. I'll go on the stupid date but _only_ if you watch over my Pokemon!" Samus groaned.

"Fine. I'll watch your Pokemon for a few hours, you go on the date. Is that clear?" Red was already out the door and in heading for the dining room. Red's three Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard glared at her.

"Guys, could you cooperate with me and be kind, little Pokemon?" She said sweetly. They looked at each other and then glared at her.

Squirtle chirped as he nudged her. They all looked hungry.

"Eh, what exactly do Pokemon eat?" Samus sighed.

* * *

There were only a few tables in the 'Romance Room,' as most Smashers called it. It was where happy couples could eat in peace as the others chatted and such in the main dining room. Meta Knight was busy looking out for 'Samus'.

"Is she here yet?" Captain Falcon asked as he lit up a candle. "Hopefully she didn't cheat on me!" Meta Knight looked back at Captain Falcon.

"Jeez, you could've at least changed back to yourself, what is Toon Link gonna say when he sees chapstick all over his real face?" He tripped over for the millionth time that day.

"Meta Knight, here's some advice; tie your shoes!" Captain Falcon pointed to the red shoes that Lucas and now Meta Knight was wearing.

"How am I supposed to know how?" The two shot glances at each other. "Wait, there she comes!" Meta Knight rushed for the kitchen, which was actually connected to both the dining and romance rooms.

Samus, AKA Red, hid by the door as he set something up. In his hands was a strange looking gadget. "Hope this works," he mumbled as he set it at the top of his Power Suit helmet. Finally, he gained the courage to walk in and next to Captain Falcon.

"Hey, Sammy," Captain Falcon approached him. "Even in your power suit you shine brighter than ever!" Red, trying to be more Samus-like, gave a small giggle. The gadget in his helmet caused his voice to sound _**exactly**_ like Samus. "So, shall we sit down?"

Captain Falcon tried to take his hand but Red ended up kneeling down a bit, as he was now two times Captain Falcon's height, but only because the pilot was in Toony's body. The candle light lit up their surroundings a bit, and was sitting in the middle of their table.

"What kind of drinks would you like to order?" Meta Knight had came out and was holding a tray in one hand and a notepad and pencil in the other. He was taking advantage of being taller and longer arms while he could.

"Ah, we'll both have some champagne, please." Captain Falcon said before Red could argue. _Champagne,_ Red thought. _I'm not even old enough to get my driver's license!_ Meta Knight nodded as he headed back to the kitchen. The two of them waited in silence.

"So..." Captain Falcon tried to converse with Red. "How're things going with Snake recently?" Red shuddered. _Oh, of course he had to ask me that!_ He paused momentarily.

"He's on a mission back at his universe," Red told him. Captain Falcon sighed.

"No one should trust him, I mean, he was supposed to DIE in his last game-"

"But the year set in that game was 2014." Red tried to keep quiet after that, just to avoid angering his date. Meta Knight finally came with two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Some drink for our lucky couple," he smirked. "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." He left again for the kitchen. Captain Falcon proceeded to pour Red's glass to the brim with alcohol. Red sniffed the drink carefully.

"Oh, don't worry Samus. Pit didn't make it, so it isn't gonna be poisoned. Besides, Peach decided to help out with dinner tonight." Captain Falcon held Red's hand tightly. Red suddenly realized that he would have to take off his helmet to eat or drink. He didn't know how he'd be able to talk without the voice changer implanted behind the helmet. Taking chances, he took off the helmet and gulped down the whole drink at once.

"Whoa, Samus. You must be brave to drink it all at once!" Captain Falcon laughed. The drink burned as it came down Red's throat. But, for some reason, it tasted good to him. He held out his glass and Captain Falcon happily refilled it.

"You still don't wanna drink the whole thing, though. You'll be belching the whole night!" Meta Knight finally arrived back at their table. He was busy fixing his blonde hair to try and make it not look like Elvis Presley's hairdo.

"Ahem, are you guys ready to order your appetizers?" He asked proudly. Captain Falcon nodded, and Red just stared into space.

"Ladies first," Captain Falcon winked at Red. Red sighed as he pointed out the chicken soup on his menu. Meta Knight glared.

"I thought they had banned the chicken soup, with Falco and all. Heh, okay then, just don't tell Falco." Meta Knight then looked at Captain Falcon.

"I'll have today's featured salad," he announced. _Captain Falcon eating salad? _Red only shook his head. _There must be a lot of other things I don't know about him._ Red was already finished his second glass and Captain Falcon was busy pouring him another.

"Oh, Samus. The way you look at me gives me strength." He told her. "I've never felt this much in love with someone before." Red shuddered. He was about to answer when he felt extremely drowsy.

* * *

Meta Knight watched as Peach and Pit worked together on dinner. "I see Pit has learned quite a lot about cooking," he remarked.

Pit scowled as he was cutting vegetables. "I would like to see you do better, Meta Knight." He watched as Peach prepared a pot full of water.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Pit. As soon as you're back in your own body again you'll be relieved of your cooking duties. But, it'll be awhile before we swap back, you know."

Pit was about to complain when he heard a crashing sound from the romance room. He looked at Meta Knight, who looked at Peach. The three rushed into the room to see the champagne bottle lying on the floor in glass shards.

Red's helmet was on the floor, and his eyes were heavily twitching. "It's okay, Falcon sweetie, I'm not drunk!" Everyone in the room gasped as they heard Red's voice. "I'm fine, perfectly fine!" He grabbed a hold of Captain Falcon's right hand. "Marry me, hottie!"

"Ack! You aren't Samus, but you are!" Captain Falcon pulled his toonish hand back. "Don't tell me you swapped with Samus like I did with Toon Link!" But Red didn't answer as he was busy pulling the tablecloth off. The candle fell on the hardwood floor and began to set it on fire. Pit grabbed Peach and dragged her into the kitchen.

"This is what happens when kids drink alcohol!" Meta Knight yelled as he grabbed a giant water pitcher and drenched the floor and Red in water. Looking up, Red threw up as he tried to get up, and collapsed instead. Meta Knight and Captain Falcon stared at each other.

_**"Next time let me know how I can tell a swapped from a real person, Meta!"

* * *

**_

Red woke up in the hospital the next day. He was still in Samus' body and Power Suit, and his helmet was lying on the side table next to him. He could hear Mario screaming at the other Smashers from the hospital lobby.

Samus was standing by his hospital bed. "We messed up big time," she admitted as she held Squirtle in her arms. "But now I know Captain Falcon really was in love with me."

"I'm sorry for all this, you probably hated caring for my Pokemanz-"

"Oh no! It was quite enjoyable actually. Maybe I could do so for another few days..." Samus overheard Mario's yelling. "Well, unless Mario takes action on yesterday's incident." The two rolled their eyes as Mario banged on a table.

"I've never seen him this mad," Red groaned.

"Ah, he gets grumpy when he has to take care of the Smash Mansion himself."

"Then why don't any of the other Smashers help?" Samus thought over Red's question for a brief moment.

"Well, let's just say Mario wants to prove he's all that and trustworthy. Anyway, you'll be in the hospital for another few hours. Dr. Mario told us to never give you alcohol until you're 32, but we don't have to listen to him." She smiled once more before leaving again.

"Man," Red sighed. "I wish fun things like this happened more often!"

* * *

**There ya go! Chapter four. This is probably my most T rated chapter yet, and thank goodness it isn't Yaoi. I'm not a fan of Yaoi unless it's well written, as I've seen quite a few good ones before. Anyway, continue to rate and review and suggest more swaps.**


	5. Mewtwo vs Jigglypuff

Meta Knight approached the dining room carefully. He held a vibrant red rose in his right hand. _Today will be the day I confront Jigglypuff and proclaim my love for her. I know she cares for me, even if I'm in someone elses body._ He smirked.

Kirby watched as Meta Knight came up behind the twitching 'Jigglypuff'. An entire feast was in front of him, and even in Ganondorf's body he had the same appetite.

"Lay off the food, Kirby!" Young Link sighed. "Just because you're the King of Evil doesn't mean snacking is on your Things to Do list!" Kirby decided to just ignore him and watch Meta Knight again.

"Jigglypuff..." Meta Knight started. "I feel like we're meant to be together, and I'd like you to have this rose." Jigglypuff didn't respond. Instead, she leaped and tackled him. She tried to throw a few punches, but Meta didn't feel much.

"What the, Jigglypuff!" Meta Knight gasped. "Are you alright?"

"_**NO! NO I'M NOT, FOOL!**_" She yelled in a really deep, eerie voice as he ran away from the dining room. It took Meta Knight a minute to realize what happened.

"Fool...? Well that's just great! Now I have to have this guy here explain how he got switched!"

* * *

"It was a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. The birds were chirping, water was flowing, and everything was just, piece and quiet-**HEY**! What was THAT for?" Peach felt force push her over as 'Mewtwo' knocked her chair over.

"Ack! Sorry!" 'He' yelled. 'His' voice was high pitched, just like Jigglypuff's? Peach mumbled something about sensible and not so sensible swaps as Mewtwo continued into the living room. He was quickly noticed by Roy and Marth.

"Marth, it's dumb, not dumbu!" Roy sighed. Teaching Marth how to speak English was like trying to teach a dog how to hold urine for a long period of time.

"Well, Roy-kun. I have Japanese accent, so I am use to saying 'u' at end of words," Marth replied in slight Engrish. Roy grumbled as he picked up on of the many dictionaries he was using.

"I say one thing you listen to me for. Wild Mewtwo approaching!" Marth pointed out the energetic Pokemon who tripped into the couch and Roy, sending the two of them flying at the wall. They broke right through it, landing in one of the simulation rooms.

"Ugh, what was that for, Mewtwo!" Roy took aim and tried to punch him, but Mewtwo recoiled.

"_I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M REALLY SORRY, ROY!_" He cried. The red haired swordsman glared at him.

"Jigglypuff, why did you switch with Mewtwo?" Roy gasped. Jigglypuff shook her head. "I went in there and told Pika to go in with me but Mewtwo pushed him over and went in instead..." she teared up. "I hate being hideous."

"Oh, why are all these switches accidental? Seriously! Is this some sort of plot hole we should worry about?" Roy quickly got up and went to call someoneto repair the wall. Jigglypuff stood there, waiting.

"Great. Now what do I do as a mutated cat?" She then noticed the real Mewtwo coming into the room.

"I heard you called me hideous, fool!" He tried to grab her leg, but she was too tall for him to do that. "Just because you're me doesn't mean it's the end of the world!"

"Yes it is! Especially when I'm someone who could probably destroy the galaxy if they wanted to!" Jigglypuff hit the simulation machine next to her, causing it to explode.

"Right. I forgot about that. Hm..." Mewtwo thought over what to do. "I know! Spend some quality with Link!"

"...Link? WHY LINK!" Jigglypuff felt as if she was going to blow up. Mewtwo sighed as he watched the repairman Roy called in approach the broken simulation.

"Well, Link is calm, peaceful and-"

"Not so much. He strangled Captain Toon Falcon today." Jigglypuff giggled.

"Oh... never mind those two fools. Just... go to your room and do stuff, or you could always Brawl a few matches-"

"NO WAY! You do realize we can't use simulations when the Hands are gone?" Jigglypuff slapped Mewtwo hard, causing him to fly backwards. "Are you seriously THAT dumb!"

"Quit insulting me, fool!"

"_WHAT IF I WANNA?_" Jigglypuff's eyes widened.

"In that case, I'll just have to take you on, simulation or not." Mewtwo snickered.

* * *

Luigi held his breath as they set up a mini stage outside, right in the river. It wasn't possible to fall off and lose a life, as you could easily swim in the water. It was about the size of Final Destination but with Battlefield's platforms. Jigglypuff and Mewtwo both positioned themselves on the stage. It was only 1 stock, not items.

"Ready... GO!" The mysterious announcer cheered. Mewtwo lunged at Jigglypuff with Rollout, already knocking her offstage. She quickly used her recovery move before her foot could touch the water. She used a kick on Mewtwo as she climbed back on stage. The match seemed to go on forever, the two of them throwing a punch here and there, but dodging and shielding the rest of the time.

"This is quite interesting," Samus remarked. Charizard grunted in agreement. "Two fighting Pokemon in different bodies, what else could get weird?" Suddenly, Mewtwo managed a successful Rest on Jigglypuff. To everyone's surprise, she quickly fell back down, even though she was now at high damage.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jigglypuff screeched as she used her Down Smash on Mewtwo, then running to where he would've landed and punched him. Mewtwo clenched his teeth as he grabbed her and threw her in the air, kicking high as she came back down.

Nana and Popo, unlike Samus, were confused with the match.

"Why are they fighting again?" Popo wondered, polishing his hammer in the river as he watched.

"Meh, Mewtwo is just a sore loser. Watch him lose the match." As Nana said that, Jigglypuff shot a Shadow Ball at the slightly weak Pokemon and shot him off into the water. Before he could recover, Jigglypuff smashed his head so hard he drowned and was KO'd. The stage suddenly disappeared as Mewtwo regenerated on the other side of the river.

"_**THE WINNER IS... MEWTW-ERR, JIGGLYPUFF!**_"

* * *

"Ack! I lost to a wimp!" Mewtwo was sitting in Master Hand's office, still upset by losing the match. "I lost to Jigglypuff for heaven's sake!"

"Oh, be quiet Mewtwo," Meta Knight grumbled as he hugged Jigglypuff. People knew who they were, but to those not paying attention to the swapping, they would find it weird to see Lucas hugging Mewtwo tightly with a rose in his hands. "As soon as you get back in your body, everything will be fine. That is, if she **ever **wants to swap back" They watched as Ness and Lucas were investigating the machine, the door open on it.

"I still dunno who I want to switch with," Ness admitted. "It just seems hard to pick, but then again, if I don't choose soon, I'll end up like you, Lucas."

"What, switching with someone I didn't want to at first? Well, one thing for sure is that being Meta Knight is pretty cool." Lucas suddenly jumped back when he heard a noise approaching.

"What's that?" Ness asked as he looked inside the machine. All at once, Ganondorf was chasing after Diddy Kong, who seemed to be a challenge for Ganondorf to chase as he was in Kirby's tiny body. Diddy couldn't stop running, and was about to run into Ness.

"Ness! You might wanna look back!" Lucas gasped. As Ness looked back, Diddy Kong was just about to charge into him. He quickly muttered his last words before it happened.

"_Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_"

* * *

**I'm lazy. I kept WordPad on even when I didn't feel like typing and in the end I end up with an extremely short chapter because I wasn't sure what else to put in. So I'm sorry for the lazy update. D:  
**

**I have a strange feeling I'll be focusing on Ness quite a bit in the next few chapters. He's mah favourite Brawl character and he is pure awesome. Well, not in the sense of fangirling Marth(a), but I luffs him. *shot* :D**

**Ahem. Excuse my randomness. I'll just get to working on the next chapter now.**


	6. Ness and Diddy Kong

"Where could Ness be!" Young Link exclaimed. "I've been waiting for ten minutes already and he hasn't showed up!" Toon Link sat next to him in the living room as they waited for the Psychic kid.

"I dunno, maybe he was busy?" Toon Link wondered, fixing his helmet. Young Link glared at him and stuck out his tongue. "He can't be busy, what else would he be doing?"

"Um... eating? It is breakfast after all." Out of the corner of his eye, Toon Link saw a red capped kid running towards him. "Wait, there he is!"

"Ness, ready to fight?" Young Link enraged him. But he didn't respond. Instead, 'Ness', who was really Diddy Kong, jumped onto Young Link's back and screeched.

"Ack!" Toon Link gasped. "Ness, what are you doing to Young?" Toon Link tried to grab Diddy Kong away, but a jolt of fire shot from his hands and straight at him. Startled, Diddy let go of Youn Link and ran towards the front door of the Smash Mansion.

"Whew, that was just weird." Young Link muttered. "You alright, Toony..? Oh, right."

"_QUIT STANDING THERE!_" Toon Link yelled. "_My pants are on fire!_" Young Link looked up to see a flame burning through the left side of his pants.

"Aw, come on! I have to take care of you **again**?" Young Link quickly grabbed a bucket out of nowhere and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Captain Falcon, you do realize you'll have to get out of this room someday!" Samus grumbled. She watched as Ivysaur poked at the pilot's feet on his bed.

"Well, ever since I was set up on a date with Red I don't think I ever do wanna leave this room. And why was I set up with Red? Because of YOU, _**POKEMON TRAINER SAMUS ARAN!"**_ Captain Falcon tried to smash his glass of water on the table, but Toon Link's weaker arms didn't help much.

_**"WELL GUESS WHAT, TOON FALCON? I NEVER LIKED YOU, AND I. NEVER. WILL!"**_ Ignoring the fact Ivysaur was still in the room, she charged through the door and slammed it shut. Ivysaur hid under the bed while Captain Falcon stared in displeasure.

"Well that was just... convienient, wasn't it, Ivysaur?" Captain Falcon grumbled. Ivysaur let out a little mumble, but he stayed under the bed. Captain Falcon got up from the bed and picked up the cracked glass cup from the ground and threw it in the garbage. He was about to sit back down when he felt something hit his back.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur ran in between Captain Falcon's legs to grab what had just hit him. Curious, Captain Falcon took the object from the Pokemon.

"It's a... peanut?" Captain Falcon looked over the nut, then at the air vent beside his TV. Looking closer, he saw the figure of a monkey staring down at him. "D-Diddy Kong?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Ness, for Pete's sake, but I can see why you called me Diddy Kong." He looked back in the vent. "Anyway, did you hear what just happened right now?" Captain Falcon glared back at him.

"What do you mean, _just happened_?" Picking up Ivysaur and tucking him into his bed, Captain Falcon approached the vent. "Is it something serious? And hey! It's my job to climb through the air vents!"

"Well, it would be something serious to Samus for sure," Ness replied. Captain Falcon shuddered. "And exactly what is that?"

"Ivysaur?" The Pokemon agreed. Ness paused for a brief moment before talking.

"Look, you know that Snake came back today, right?" Ness watched as Captain Falcon nodded. "Well, I decided to take a stab at vent crawling, and when I got to Snake's room..."

"What? What happened when you got to Snake's room!" Captain Falcon grew more eagar.

"Well, there was Snake, on his bed, along with Zelda, and it seemed like they were...um, end of story." Ness felt sweat coming down his face as he watched Captain Falcon's expression change.

"Snake, you dirty bastard! Cheating on my future girlfriend for **LINK'S** possible girlfriend? What has the world _COME_ to? How could Zelda fall for Snake?"

"Well," Ness started again. "Apparently Link and Zelda were mad at each other for the Ganondorf Kirby thing, so when Snake got back, she decided to make Link feel bad by expressing her fake love for Snake. Turns out she somehow fell in love with him for real?"

"But.. _**WHAT DOES SNAKE HAVE THAT I DON'T?**_" Captain Falcon had ripped the vent door off and was ready to climb in.

"Er, I don't think now is a good time to talk about it. Shouldn't we-I mean, you be thinking of things to take care of this situation-"

"**HECK YEAH! LET'S VENT CLIMB INTO HIS ROOM!**" Captain Falcon screamed so loudly people from all the way in the dining room could hear what he was saying.

"Well, now that you mention it, we could always try-aah!" Before Ness could say anything else, Captain Falcon had climbed in and grabbed him by the tail, leading the way.

* * *

"Bowser, who're you gonna swap with?" Ganondorf asked loudly. They were sitting in Master Hand's office.

"Well, certainly someone who isn't Kirby!" Bowser laughed as he searched the room for someone worthy of swapping. Ganondorf glared at him, his hammer in both hands.

"I mean, uh, Kirby isn't THAT bad. I guess." Suddenly, a thought hit him as Sonic was busy taunting Luigi.

"You're too slow! You're too slow!" Sonic yelled as he chased Luigi around the room. At that exact moment, Luigi had tripped right in front of the swap machine. Sonic approached and began laughing.

"Bowser, where are you going?" Ganondorf demanded as the Koopa walked away.

"Let's just say I have some plans." Running up to the two Smashers, Bowser grabbed a hold of Sonic's leg and opened the machine door. Looking at the scared hedgehog, Bowser laughed.

"Guess what Sonic? You're too slow!"

* * *

"Oh Snake, I've never felt this good in years," Zelda remarked as she hugged him tightly. Snake grinned. "Well, I've never met someone as pretty as you since the day I was born!" The two of them laughed as they snuggled up together.

"Yuck, Zelda and Snake doesn't make a very good pairing," Ness remarked as he quietly pulled the vent door off.

"Now is the time," Captain Falcon whispered. "To blow this Lemonade Stand!" Quietly, he pulled out a bomb and lit it up. "On the count of three... one... two... three!" He pulled himself out of the vent and threw the bomb at the couple. Zelda screamed and Snake groaned.

"I CAN SEE YOU, CAPTAIN FALCON!" He yelled as he fell off the bed, revealing the upper half of himself, while the bottom half was wrapped in a blanket.

"_**OH MY FREAKING GIYGAS!**_" Ness gasped as he saw Snake's chest. "**I cannot grasp the true form of how HIDEOUS THAT IS!**"

Captain Falcon tried to get away by jumping back into the vent, but Snake kept following, about to jump into the vent. Taking quick action, Ness did the last thing possible.

"Snake, honey! Banana peel!" Zelda was dressed and out the door of Snake's room as she said this. Before he could respond, Snake tripped over the banana and tripped sideways into his cabinet of video game consoles.

"That's what'cha get for hating Nintendo, freak!" Captain Falcon announced as he and Ness retreated through the vents. Snake looked around his room for a moment, then at the vents.

"I need to find someone short that I'd like to swap with," he muttered.

* * *

"So, you are-a saying Diddy Kong and Toon-a Link ganged up on you because you were-a making out with-a Zelda?" Mario grumpily asked Snake in Master Hand's office.

"For the last time, Mario, it was Ness and Captain Falcon!" Snake muttered under his breath. Mario only laughed. "Well, Zelda told-a me that Diddy Kong and Toon Link-a did it! Besides, what business would _Ness_ and _Captain Falcon_ have with each other?"

"Well, either way, I need Smash to cover the damages from the incident, like having those two punished-"

"Oh, Snake. We can't-a punish Smashers, but we can take care of-a damages!" Mario only giggled now.

"Great! I need you to cover a PS3, a Sega CD and a Sega Dreamcast!" Snake smiled, but he realized that Mario was bursting with laughter now.

"Silly Solid Snake, we can't-a pay coverages on Non-Nintendo Consoles! Now off with you!" Mario had shooed Snake out of the office, who was now smashing the walls.

"Shoot. I thought being 3rd Party would have _some_ sort of advantages involving things that aren't Nintendo!" Young Link had heard what Snake and Mario were talking about and was now standing in front of him.

"So you're saying Ness swapped with Diddy Kong? Great! We spend three hours trying to chase him out of the forest trees for **NOTHING**?" Young Link moaned. "Toon Link, get a load of this!" The Link left the hallway and Snake was now all alone."

"Well, at least I'm not gonna get in trouble for this!" Snake blurted it out at the wrong moment. Samus and Link had approached him, both glaring angrily.

"I see you cheated with Zelda!" Samus noted. "Perhaps I was wrong about what I said to Captain Falcon earlier. He's certainly a better man than YOU!" She also left the area, leaving Link and Snake watching each other, face to face.

"Hey, Link!" Snake tried to sound reassuring. "No hard feelings after today, right?" Snake shivered. Link was busy studying his sword before looking back at Snake. With a laugh, Link held his sword high before beginning to chase Snake around the entire Smash Mansion.

"There's one thing about Link. He seems to be the unforgiving type!" Snake shrieked as Link attempted to slash him, causing the him to run faster. "And it's really bad when you're wearing all this gear!"

* * *

**I have nothing else to mention in author's notes at the moment. But I WILL give you a cookie if you point out the references Ness mentioned in this Chapter. :P**


	7. Sonic and Bowser Part 1

"Mario!" Luigi called out to his brother. The dining room smelt of fresh noodles as Mario chomped away at his plate of spaghetti. "It's an emergency!"

"What is it, Luigi? Another swap that didn't-a go a-so well?" Mario asked sarcastically. "If that is the case, I can't-a deal with-a that!"

"No, Mario, it's-a serious problem! Sonic has-a kidnapped the Princess in Pit's a-body!" The other Smashers ignored them, but Mario gasped.

"Sonic? Oh, that son of a b-" He slapped himself hard. "This is-a not the time for chitter chatter! I've gotta save the Princess!" With that, he left the room, leaving his dinner plate half full.

"Hm... perhaps-a Mario won't care if I-a eat some of his dinner?" Luigi smirked as he sat down and began to eat Mario's spaghetti.

* * *

Mario approached the 'Green Hill Zone' simulation. He hesitated for a moment before finally walking in. But as he got in, he first saw Ness (AKA Diddy Kong), tied up to a Blast Box, and an array of Yellow Alloys surounding it.

"Merda!" Mario cursed in Italian. "Now I have to save Ness too?" The Alloys walked closer towards Mario. They looked angry, and weren't going to pull through without a fight. Thinking fast, Mario jumped in the air and came down kicking a few of them. In the distance, Mario could see a faint image of a blue hedgehog carrying an angel.

"Oof!" One of the Alloys knocked Mario to the ground. He angrily got up again, throwing fireballs and Super Jump Punching a bunch of them. After what seemed like 10 minutes, a Smash Ball appeared. Breaking it as fast as he could, Mario shoved past a few of the Alloys and stood right in front of the Blast Box and Diddy Kong.

"Eek!" Diddy Kong screeched. Mario stared at him for a brief moment. "Ness, are you really that-a good with animal imitations?" Mario looked back at the Alloys. Behind his back, Diddy grumbled and made a funny face.

"Now, Alloys. Ready to-a die!" Flames burst out of Mario's hands as he performed his Final Smash. The Alloys tumbled offscreen and everything became quiet again. Mario approached Diddy and untied him from the box.

"Ness, have you-a seen Sonic by any chance?" Mario asked. Diddy looked at him, confused and not knowing what to say, since he can't talk. On the other hand, he could read, and handed Mario a note that Pit had written before for a prank, taped on the box. Mario read it out loud.

"Thanks for saving me, Mario! But the princess is in another simulation..ARE YOU-A KIDDING ME!" Mario's eyes filled with anger as he pulled Diddy Kong and himself out of Green Hill Zone, bringing them back to the Smash Mansion. "Ness, keep yourself out of-a trouble, alright?" Mario nodded as he turned off the simulation. Diddy Kong kept glaring, having the urge to set him on fire.

"Marioooo!" A familiar voice called out. 'Bowser' came up to the plumber, but the voice couldn't possibaly have come from him, right? "Bowser kidnapped the princess!"

"Wait, Bowser, what are you-a saying? I thought Sonic-a kidnapped her?"

"I'm Sonic! Bowser and I switched!" Annoyed, Sonic stormed away, Diddy Kong following behind. Mario could only shake his head.

"Great. My arch-nemesis turned into the fastest thing on Earth... what do I-a do next?" Looking around, Mario flipped through the Stage Selection on the same simulation. "Hm, where would be the one place-a Bowser would go a-to when planning world domination?" An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Bowser spends lots-a time at Luigi's Mansion! Lets-a go!" As fast as he could, he stepped into the Luigi's Mansion simulation.

* * *

"Come on, Peach! Even as a super fast hedgehog I can't impress you! What the heck?" Bowser stomped his foot on the cold dirt. "What am I supposed to do to impress you!"

"_LET ME GO, THAT'S WHAT!_" Peach kicked at Bowser's lower waist, causing Bowser to tumble over in pain.

"Urk, seriously Peach, what _can_ I do for you?" Bowser groaned in a pained tone. Peach looked around for a moment.

"Make this mansion look like my castle!" She exclaimed. "Please?" The Koopa King grumbled as he summoned a Goomba out of nowhere and took a few paint cans from him.

"As you wish, my Princess..."

"Not so-a fast, Bowser the Hedgehog!" Mario stormed into the mansion. "The Princess isn't gonna be yours, ever!" This only made Bowser cackle.

"Well, now that I'm the fastest thing ever, I have nothing to worry about!"

"Oh yes you do!" Mario yelled back.

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"Prove it, then!" Bowser tapped his fingers impatiently. Mario grinned.

"Here is the deal-a. If you can-a beat me in a race around the outside of the Smash-a Mansion, Peach will have to kiss you, well, in Pit's body but, you-a know. If I-a beat you, then Peach kisses me!"

"Deal!" Bowser tried to shake hands with Mario, but the plumber squeezed tightly. "_Owwie_!"

"Ha! I've always-a wanted to do that!" Mario took another big breath as he laughed. "Now, we'd better-a get prepared for the race-a!" The three Smashers groaned as they left the simulation, back at the Smash Mansion once again.

"Mario, are you sure about this?" Peach asked hastily.

"Yes, it'll all be-a fine. But for now I need to go eat some Shrooms!" With that, the plumber left for his dorm room.

"Ugh, I hate when he talks about those drugs," Bowser admitted.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I'd rather kiss you, ever since Mario's been in bad moods.." Peach smiled.

"Really?"

"Well... not really! See you at the race in an hour!"

* * *

**Short chapter, as this is going to be extended in another part! Oh noes!**


	8. Sonic and Bowser Part 2

**Ack! Sorry for procrastinating! I was busy with school/Ace Attorney/Mario Galaxy 2! I promiss I'll try to update more often, but for now, on with the story!

* * *

**

Mario slumped down on the couch in the living room. He couldn't believe he had made such a stupid bet with Bowser, and since he was racing against the fastest thing on the planet, he didn't stand a chance. Although he had the craving for a plate of spaghetti, now wasn't the time.

"Mario, what's the matter?" Ike asked as he walked past. "Did you run out of 'shrooms?" Giggling, he walked away, preparing for an outdoor match with Samus and Squirtle. It took Mario a few minutes to realize what had just been said.

"'Shrooms..." he mumbled, "Don't I have a few Super ones left?" When the words hit him, a great idea came in mind. As fast as he could (which wasn't very fast), he ran for his dorm room.

* * *

Ness observed the area surrounding the Smash Mansion. Mario was nowhere in sight, and his race against Bowser the Hedgehog was about to commence. Holding his Peanut Popgun tightly in his hand, he decided to climb a tree to pass the time. Meanwhile, Zelda approached, standing in front of Bowser.

"Ha, I am gonna _ACE_ this one, baby!" He cheered. The look on Zelda's face tightened and she groaned.

"Quit flirting with me, aren't you racing Mario for a kiss from Peach?" She smirked as Bowser clenched his fists. "Then again, it's hard to say whether Mario is coming prepared or not..."

"Argh!" Ness shrieked, trying to keep his balance on a tree branch. The ground shook heavily, sending Bowser tumbling into a flower patch. Peach, who was also outside with them, gasped at the sight.

"Nooooooooooooo! My precious daisies!" She flew over to the startled hedgehog, who glared at the squished flowers under him.

"Daisies? Why would **Princess Peach** have daisies?" Bowser scoffed. Without another word, Peach punched Bowser's head hard, shoving him farther into a patch of Roses.

"Erm, I won't ask again..." he mumbled. As he tried to get up, Ness fell on top of him. "Nyah!" Bowser agressively got up, holding Ness in his arms.

"Sorry, Mr. Bowser, I couldn't keep balance on the tree. I mean, this is a major earthquake, you know!" He gasped for air. "I wonder how Diddy can do it with no problem-o?"

"Yeah, whatever. I accept your... excuse, I mean, statement...err?" Bowser stumbled on his words.

"You mean apology?" Ness sighed. Bowser nodded without confidence. "Y-yeah, I um, accept your apology. Anyway... _**WHERE THE HELL IS MARIO?"**_ His yell made the ground shake even more. _Man,_ he thought. _I didn't think switching bodies could keep voices not only the same pitch but same noise level._ But it was Peach's scream that shook the most.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-" she moaned as her face went pale, eyes widening. Mario stood behind the Mansion, literaly towering over it. "M-Mario?"

"Yes, it's-a me, Mario!" His voice boomed in the Smashers' ears, causing Ness and Bowser to cover them tight. "I've-a decided that being bigger would-a help me win the race-a!" As he said the word 'bigger', Peach fainted on the spot. Zelda groaned as she sipped her cup of Lon Lon Milk.

"**HOLD IT!**" It was Bowser. He shook his finger impatiently at the plumber. "Increasing in size would be considered cheating in this case! It is irrelevant at this point!" Zelda, although not so sure about the kissing deal, agreed with Bowser's statement." Silence filled the entire area. Then...

"**OBJECTION!**" Ness cleared his throat as he banged his two hands on the Peach tree. "You never set a specific rule set for this rule! So clearly, your statement is faulty!"

"**OBJECTION!**" Bowser came up close to Ness. "You've been playing a little too much Phoenix Wright lately, haven't you? Ahem. Give me proof showing I did _NOT_ set any rules for the race when I confronted Mario at the simulation!" Zelda shook her head this time.

"Fine. Just let me look in the Court Record-I mean, my backpack." Grinning, he pulled out a tape player. "**TAKE THAT!**" Bowser only laughed. "A machine that plays tapes? How is this supposed to prove your point?" Still grinning, Ness began to explain.

"This was recorded at a match in the Luigi's Mansion stage. Perhaps you should listen to it?" He hit the play button, bringing up a conversation.

_"Not so-a fast, Bowser the Hedgehog! The Princess isn't gonna be yours, ever!"_

_"Well, now that I'm the fastest thing ever, I have nothing to worry about!"_

_"Oh yes you do!"  
_

_"O RLY?"_

_"YA RLY!"_

_"Prove it, then!"  
_

_"Here is the deal-a. If you can-a beat me in a race around the outside of the Smash-a Mansion, Peach will have to kiss you, well, in Pit's body but, you-a know. If I-a beat you, then Peach kisses me!"_

_"Deal! ...Owwie!" _The tape ended there. Bowser yelled. He had forgotten about the recording part of simulations, and now he had to pay the price for it.

"Fine. I'll race his giant form. Not that it'll help him much, I'll still kick his a**!" He cackled sarcastically. Mario smiled as he took his place at the starting line, near the front doors of the Smash Mansion.

"Okay guys!" Zelda cheered. "On your marks-" The two racers stiffened their positions. "-get set-" The two of them shot determined faces at each other. "-and...GO!" With that, the two racers stormed away, turning around the corner of the Mansion. Surprisingly, Mario was leading, Bowser following just behind. There were a few traps set up, like fences and spike pits.

"Hah! How easy!" Mario grinned as he leaped over a giant spike pit. On the other hand, Bowser wasn't taking it well. "Sh*t!" He tripped over a rock, almost falling into a net trap. "Who set up these traps, anyway? Oh, right. Sonic got a hold of my evil traps I use for my Boss Battles in Mario games. Like those lava things that break open whenever I bashed into them!"

Mario snickered. "Perhaps in the next-a game you should-a plan your Final Boss stages better!"

"Now that is a _**LOW BLOW**_, fat a**! Wasn't Mario Galaxy 2's final boss hard enough?" He stumbled past a tree stump.

"Pfft, that was the easiest thing evar!" Mario realized that insulting Bowser would slow down his pace. "Maybe you have a much different perspective on 'hard-a'?

"**MARIO YOU JERKFACE**! Bowser was tired of the argument. He could see the front doors of the Smash Mansion clearly now, and the others waited at the finish line.

"Yes! I'm-a gonna win!" Mario's face lit up. Then, the unthinkable happened. Before he could touch the line, he fell down backwards, shaking the entire universe in the process. Bowser, keeping up with the earthquake, charged past the plumber, resulting in a win for him.

"YESZ! I PWN YOU ALL!" Bowser cheered with Ness and Zelda, who just made Mario even more angry. Staring cautiously, Mario didn't bother getting up. Bowser approached the Princess, who had finally gotten up.

"Now, Princess," Bowser chuckled. "Where's my kiss?" Peach slowly got up, and, without hesitation, kissed the hedgehog's left cheek. Bowser blushed.

"Aw, that was romantic!" Zelda cheered. On the other hand, Ness stuck out his tongue. "Ew, now who would want to write a Zelda/Sonic romanc fic-oh wait. Never mind!" He applauded for the happy couple.

"Heh, looks like I won the bet, fattie times a million!" Bowser approached Mario's foot. "Any comments?" Mario thought about the Switching Machine, how he could've swapped with someone fast like Marth. But he didn't, he was stupid and used Super Mushrooms, his only drugs. They were bound to wear off soon, so he used the opportunity to yell as loud as he could.

_**"SAKURAI!"**_

* * *

**Thus concluding the Chapter, I apologize again for the procrastination. I promise to update when I can, and stop leaving you guys hanging!**

**Oh, and on a non-related note: E3. Pure, epic win. If you haven't had a peek at the most recent one, then you're missing out on a million epic Nintendo things. Seriously.  
**


	9. A Note for you Writers

**Yo!**

**I haven't updated this story in a long time. Why? Because... I've kinda gone on a writing hiatus, and it'll be much harderr with homework and school, and all that other stuff. So I've come up with an idea**

**I've seen this being done a few times. What happens is that _you_ guys can submit chapters (written by you), and if I approve, I'll post your chapter to the story! And yes, I'll give you full credit for whatever you've written. I'll be accepting them at anytime, so don't hesitate.**

**Now, a few rules.**

**~You can swap any characters, be it Smashers, Assist Trophies, Bosses, and it doesn't have to be Smasher-Smasher or Assist-Assist. Doing Smasher-Assist or Smasher-Boss, or whatever other combo. If it's a character who only appears as a trophy, sticker, or any character outside of Smash, be warned. I'm iffy about them but I'll still accept some of them (not all).**

**~I'm fine with adding pairings, but no Yaoi/Yuri. The only exception is if a character is a female but is in a male's body, and they're doing any sort of fluff, or vise versa.**

**~NO LEMONS. I'd rather keep this story at a T rating. Limes would have to be _very _minor to be considered.**

**~In the reviews there are plenty of character swap suggestions you can try out, or you can make up your own. If in the case you want to swap characters who have already been swapped before, then that's fine. Just say...****um, a wizard did it. Yeah. **

**~Depending how far this goes, I may even turn this into a contest (but only if this idea proves popular enough)**

**~I have no clue how DocX or Beta Reader works, but I _do _know how to do connections and such.:P I'm pretty sure with both of them I have to save it onto my Word program and upload it myself. If not... let me know, because I'm not willing to use the site's messenger. Let me know whether you're sending the document via DocX or Beta Reader, so we can sort things out.**

**I think that's all I need to address at the moment. So, until then, eat your veggies and happy writing-err... typing!**


End file.
